Enseñando a un nivel mas alto
by soushy
Summary: cancelado.


**G****racias a yamamoto nanami por leer el fic ^^ y claro que lo continuare jajaja XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

**Recordemos **

_Ahora me gustaría presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros….¡el equipo Olimpo! El arma final de la academia Alius¡- _

_Espero y estén a nuestro nivel- dije cortantemente_

_No te preocupes hermana, si no lo están nos desarenos de ellos- dijo Liba de igual manera. Nunca antes habíamos hablado de esa manera, era como si nuestra personalidad se desvaneciera lentamente dejando paso a la crueldad._

_Permítanme presentarlos, su portero será Eriol, las demás posiciones las dejare bajo su criterio- se acerco mas a los chicos y los fue señalando uno a uno. Primero se acerco a un chico con pelo azulado hasta el hombro muy pálido y con ojos rojos – El es Maldrot, el chico a su derecha es Zifrem, detrás de él se encuentran Sabrel y Toram- camino hacia el otro extremo de la formación y esta vez señalo a un chico con el pelo hasta la cintura negro y ojos del mismo color – El es Taik, a la derecha se encuentra Drom, al otro costado están Caste, Frol y Trive y por ultimo me gustaría presentarles a Habe y a Colinda- dijo mientras señalaba a dos chicas. Todos ellos hicieron una leve reverencia dirigiéndose hacia nosotras._

_Muy bien yo soy Liba y ella es Souco, ahora tendrán que obedecernos y más les vale cumplir todas las expectativas. ¡¿Han entendido?_

_Si¡- gritaron todos al unisonó lo cual provoco que en nuestras bocas se dibujaran una sonrisa arrogante. _

Realizamos un partido de partido solo entre los nuevos aspirantes para el equipo Olimpo, uno en donde no existían los equipos, serian todos contra todos así podríamos evaluar sus capacidades individuales y asignarles una buena posición. Durante el enfrentamiento Eriol demostró ser el portero de nuestro equipo, seguía el balón con su vista y encontraba siempre la manera de evitar que este entrara en la portería, Maldrot, Sabrel, Frol y Have presentaban un espíritu tranquilo a simple vista sin embargo en el campo sabían analizar la situación y los movimientos de sus oponentes, esperaban un momento adecuado en donde los contrarios adquirieran una posición inestable y en el último segundo robaban el balón o evitaban sus tiros, eran los perfectos defensas. Mientras que Colinda, Drom, Taik , Caste y Trive mostraban el talento adecuado para ser laterales; en cuanto Zifrem, Toram, Liba y yo podríamos ser delanteros por la fuerza de nuestros tiros, sin embargo al considerar mejor las posiciones decidimos que Toram, junto Trive y Frol permanecerían como suplentes, los delanteros del equipo serian Zifrem y Liba, mientras que yo me ocuparía de ser centrocampista. Así quedaron asignadas las posiciones del nuevo equipo supremo de la academia Alius, las cuales le comunicamos al señor Kira.

Muy bien, pero en estos momentos los otros equipos de la academia muestran un gran descontento ante la idea de que ustedes se conviertan en el mejor equipo.

¿Y eso que nos interesa? No necesitamos de equipos mediocres que lo único que saben hacer es quejarse,- protesto Liba

Estoy de acuerdo hermana, pero… deberíamos demostrarles lo patéticos que son- dije sonriendo, el señor Kira también sonrió

Souco me agrada tu idea, sin embargo ya han derrotado al equipo Génesis el cual era el mejor de la academia

Ja, entonces elija a cualquier otro equipo

Arreglare un partido con Tormenta Géminis, después de su derrota les mostraremos a todos las grabaciones de la derrota del Génesis si aun alguien quiere enfrentarse a ustedes no les quedara otra opción más que hacerlo, ¿están de acuerdo?

Como sea- dije sin interés

Asegúrese de que el partido sea ahora mismo y que este se lleve a cabo en el terreno que le sea más favorable a Tormenta Géminis, me encargare de humillarlos- dijo Liba para luego salir de la habitación.

Después de la conversación con el señor Kira, le comunicamos al resto del equipo la decisión del partido.

Pueden hacer lo que les plazca con ese equipo, si lo desean jueguen un poco con ellos- dije sin interés alguno- sin embargo antes de que el primer tiempo termine… quiero que los acaben por completo de la manera más degradante posible¡- dije ya mas anima

Les enseñaremos porque no pueden estar a nuestro nivel y su propia insignificancia. ¿Lo han entendido?- Liba parecía ansiosa de acabar con ellos, aun cuando sabíamos que solo era un juego, nos interesaba divertimos como en el pasado, solo queríamos destruir a quien se nos pusiera enfrente, era un deseo demencial de acabar con nuestros oponentes usando el balón y así lo arriamos. Los miembros del equipo solo se limitaron a asentir y sonreír arrogantemente, después de toda esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para probar sus nuevas capacidades.

Al llegar a la cancha indicada notamos que era la misma que aviamos observado antes al llegar a esa escuela, tenía un relieve rocoso y varias fallas en ella, y a su alrededor en las gradas se encontraban los miembros de los demás equipos que al vernos nos clavaron sus miradas como puñales, si hubiese sido posible nos abrían hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra lo que causo gracia en nosotros. Al otro lado de la cancha se encontraban unos chicos con trajes parecidos a los de nosotros de color negro, al parecer los miembros de Tormenta Géminis se encontraban muy confiados pues reían y se obtenían de hacer los calentamientos. Sin embargo mi hermana se había quedado congelada viendo hacia un chico que se encontraba sentado en el campo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les aya gustado y que dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
